objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blocky
Blocky, also known as Red Blocky '''and '''Building Block, was an anthropomorphic red block that appeared as a contestant on Battle for Dream Island. He was known for his reckless attitude and prankster persona, running a mini-series on Battle for Dream Island called Blocky's Funny Doings International. In Battle for Dream Island Blocky was one of the twenty-one (originally twenty) contestants that competed on BFDI. He was considered to be a secondary antagonist, as his recklessness towards his actions and his pranks had no real evil intentions, just for fun. Blocky is also known for being one of three contestants who received a second chance on the show (the others being Flower and Spongy), and the only contestants who had the possibility of receiving a third chance to compete. He was the third contestant to be eliminated off the show, receiving the most votes at six votes. He would later rejoin the show, receiving eight votes from viewers. He would ultimately place 9th on the show, receiving 112 votes, being eliminated nine episodes after his rejoin. In the final rejoin of the show, he received only twenty-four votes from viewers, not rejoining the show. Blocky got 239 votes to join Battle For Dream Island Again,which wasn't enough.He was the 30th popular possible joiner,including those dead or not there. Fan Fiction Battle for Nightmare Island Blocky is a contestant on BFNI. Trivia * He was named "Red Blocky" in When Objects Work. * As confirmed on jacknjellify's BFDI's History video, Blocky's original name was "Building Block". * Blocky's eyes are still open when he sleeps (As seen on Take the Plunge: Part 1) * Blocky's mini-show (B'''locky's F'unny' D'oings' I'nternational)'s capital letters make '''BFDI'. Gallery Battle For Dream Island Blocky.png Blocky AIR.png Blocky plush.png New Blocky Pose.png Blocky-1454153956.png Blocky BFMR.png Blocky Pose 1.png Blocky pose by metallyman-d8tpr7m.png Blocky 13.PNG 500px-Blocky Pose.png BFDI Blocky In Steven Universe.png 150px-Blocky new.png BBFDI-Blocky.png Blocky Mad 1.png Blocky Photo Shock 1.png Blocky and Flower in love.png Paper Blocky.png Blocky Eliminated.png Blocky (Eliminated).PNG Blocky (Current).PNG Blocky (OSRPG!).png Blocky Pose.png Blocky.png Blocky-3.png BlockyPose(Teal).png Blocky-2.png Blocky Icon RFTP.png Blocky U.png Blocky H.png Blocky N.png BlockyBFSCPose.png Blocky-1.png 88px-Blocky new.png Blocky-0.png Blocky with shadow.png Blocky SSBOS.png Blocky BFST.png.png Blocky Pose BFUM.png Blocky 45° BFST.png.png Blocky (New Pose 2).png BlockyPose.png Blocky_Pose_(1).png Blocky pose (enzo).png Blocky (OLD).png Blocky PICTURE Icon.png Blocky walk.png Blocky is stuck.png Blocky_2.png Blocky_3.png Blocky_4.png Blocky_5.png Blocky_6.png Screen_Shot_2013-06-09_at_10.23.12_PM.png Blocky_13 moo.PNG Blockayy_.png Blocky_smiling.png 1473632800485.png blocky walk in.png Blockylockie.png Blockyedgeyy.png Blocky (New Pose2).png 42. Blocky.png BFDI - Blocky.png Blocky's Geometry Dash International.png Blocky Pose 1.png Blocky (SuperCDLand) 2.png Blocky (SuperCDLand).png WOW Blocky Pose.png| 's Version Names in other languages (copy) *블록이-Korean *ブロッキー - Japanese *块状 - Chinese *Clausus - Latin *الزاوي - Arabic *Kątowej - Polish *Kantiga - Swedish *Bloco - Brazillian Portuguese *Obstruído - Lusitanian Portuguese *Kantede - Danish *Kockás - Hungarian *Блочной - Russian *Kulmikasta - Finnish *Obstruido - Castillian Spanish *Bloque - Galician *Obstruït - Catalan *قالب دار - Persian *Bloklu - Turkish *Blokki - Icelandic *Kárový - Czech *Блоковий - Ukranian *Blokori - Bosnian *Karirani - Croatian and Serbian *Klumpete - Norwegian *Obstruer - French *Plokki - Estonian *Károvaný - Slovak *బ్లాకులు - Telugu *Kockëdalë - Albanian *Bucaq - Azerbaijani *Stūra - Latvian *Kampinis - Lithuanian *Ъгловати - Bulgarian *Balok - Indonesia Category:BFDI Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Blocky Category:Jerk Category:Evil Category:Blue Raspberry Haters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Neutral Category:Pathetic Category:Jerks Category:People Who Are Neutral Over To Bubble Wand